


Familiarity

by twtd



Category: L&O:SVU
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-05-07
Updated: 2009-05-07
Packaged: 2017-10-02 14:09:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twtd/pseuds/twtd





	Familiarity

Liz sighed as she sipped her glass of wine. It had been a long day that was only half over and all she wanted to do was slip into a hot bath and relax. Unfortunately, utility work meant that her water would be out until at least early evening. It was making the day just that much more frustrating. The wine most decidedly wasn't working but switching to something stronger didn't appeal to her.

 

There wasn't much that did appeal to her. Casey was out of the country. After taking a job with an NGO, one that focused on international trade, Casey was _often_ out of the country now. It was... frustrating.

 

Still, she was sick of the suit she was wearing. It was getting too warm to wear wool and even silk started to cling eventually. She grabbed her jacket before she walked upstairs and tossed it onto the chair in the bedroom. She pulled off the silk shell she was wearing, quick to have it join the jacket. Her shoes and her skirt followed. Rolling down her stockings and adding them to the pile only took a second. She was reaching into her closet for a hanger when the sight of white sheets distracted her.

 

She had been running late that morning and hadn't had time to make the bed. Now, the sheets looked cool and inviting, though she wasn't interested in taking a nap.

 

Liz unhooked her bra and slid her panties off before getting into the bed. Her nipples hardened as the sheets brushed against them. Her own fingers made them harder. There was a vibrator and a dildo within easy reach but sometimes simple was better. She left them where they were.

 

With the sheets wrapped lightly around her legs, Liz brushed her fingers over her labia. She could feel a hint of wetness but she wasn't in any hurry. That was the best part: no one else's expectations. She knew what she was doing and she knew that she would enjoy it and that was important. Her head sunk further into her pillow as she touched her clit. Other fingers had done the same thing countless times but none felt quite the same, quite so familiar.

 

Her orgasm came easily, rolling through her body, taking her stress with it. She opened her eyes slowly, letting the sense of relaxation settle over the room. Maybe a short nap wasn't such a bad idea.


End file.
